


Bounce Like A Trampoline

by dangerous_ari



Series: Daddy Harry [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Idk they have sex on a trampoline, Idk what else honestly, M/M, Top Harry, Trampoline sex?, this is my first smut don't judge me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerous_ari/pseuds/dangerous_ari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis finally admits to Harry that he has a huge daddy kink. Harry admits that he too loves daddy kink and they both have sex on a trampoline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bounce Like A Trampoline

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my first smut. I'm sorry if there are any errors or if my smut is bad. Constructive criticism is embraced but please don't go yelling at me in the comments because this is my first time writing smut.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and if you could give me kind feedback/suggestions on what to do better (I may write more I don't know yet) then that would be gladly appreciated.

It was a particularly warm night outside, mid summer. Harry and Louis were both in the backyard of their shared house, laying sprawled out on their trampoline that Louis absolutely had to have. And who was Harry to say no to Louis?

So there they lay, gazing up at the stars that were just started to appear in the evening sky. Sometimes they would do this, just lay under the starry sky on the trampoline. Whether it be them having a small chat, or just silently gazing at the stars, it was a place of peace. It was such a nice place for them to lay, have deep conversations, or just ordinary ones. A time to just think, or gaze into each other's eyes, not saying a word, just smiling at each other. 

This night was different however. They were both in a deep conversation about a certain topic. Louis had been nervous lately about telling Harry about this certain thing, but he had to build up the courage to tell him.

It was just that, Louis was so nervous about Harry being disgusted by what he was going to say, he thought that Harry was going to run away or break up with him, and that was the last thing in the world that he wanted. 

"Harry, I really need to talk to you about something." Louis had started, still a little on edge about saying it. 

Harry could sense the nervousness in his voice, and sat up right away and looked over to Louis, who also sat up. 

"What is it babe?" Harry asked, his voice serious.

Louis' breath hitched in his throat, and he paused, still at a loss for words at that moment. Harry sensed this and took action.

"Cmon Louis, it's okay, here." Harry said as he directed for Louis to sit down on his lap, trying his best to comfort Louis who seemed super nervous at this moment.

Once Louis got settled, he took a deep breath and decided to just come out and say it.

"Well, um, remember a long time ago, when you asked me about some of my kinks and all that stuff?" Louis asked.

"Yes, I remember such thing." Harry replied.

"Well, you know how I like to be the bottom, and I would actually like that every time. And I have a really huge daddy kink. And, I.. I want to call you daddy, like, when we have sex and, um stuff." Louis said, pausing at some parts. He was shaking now. He thought that Harry was going to judge his kinks, and for that he was going to break up with him.

"Oh my god Louis, you got me so worried for nothing," Harry had responded. "I'm actually glad you said this, because I, myself have a daddy kink." 

"You-You do?" Louis asked.

"Yes, it turns me on so much." Harry whispered into Louis' ear seductively, now kissing down and along his neck.

Louis shivered as he felt himself starting to tighten in his jeans. 

"In fact, it makes me want to take you right here, pound into you and make you scream for daddy." Harry whispered and Louis felt goosebumps all over. "Or maybe you could ride daddy's cock, hm? Bounce up and down as we move on this trampoline. Would you like that?" 

"Yes, daddy, I would love that." Louis whimpered, feeling himself becoming fully hard now by Harry's dirty talk. 

"Fuck, baby." Harry cursed as he finally kissed Louis on the lips. Louis felt Harry running his hands up and down his sides, slowing riding up his shirt. 

Finally, Louis took off his shirt and Harry did the same, leaving them there to make out with each other for a little bit. Harry's lips eventually moved down to Louis' neck, sucking a hickey into the sensitive skin. 

Louis didn't hold back any of his moans, slowing grinding into Harry's crotch as Harry sucked harshly at his skin. 

Little whimpers were leaving Louis' mouth from the pleasure. Harry finally pulled away and they both started to take off their jeans. 

"M'gonna finger you open, baby." Harry said as they both were finally naked. "Suck on my fingers"

Louis did as he was told. Since there was no lube, Harry needed to get his fingers slick somehow so he wouldn't hurt Louis that much. 

As Louis moistened Harry's fingers, Harry stared at him intently, looking at how hot this whole scene was. The only thing separating them from the outside world was a fence. If there was none, passing cars would be able to see what they were doing, see how sexy Louis was. His Louis.

And it was moments like these that Harry felt himself almost laugh. Because millions of their fans would sell their soul to see what they were doing right now. They would pay to hear the sounds of them having sex, and that just made Harry smirk.

"Okay baby." Harry finally said as he took his fingers out of Louis' mouth and slowly lowered it to Louis' hole. He gently pushed in one digit and Louis let out a gasp, biting down on his lip.

Harry let his finger settle for a second before he started pumping it in and out of the smaller lad's hole, hearing tiny whimpers escape from his mouth. Louis was still sat on Harry's lap, so Harry pulled Louis closer to him with his free hand and started kissing along his chest. 

"Oh, daddy.." Louis whined as Harry added another finger. Harry slowly started to stop pumping his fingers, which caused Louis to start bouncing on his fingers desperately.

"Now now, Louis. Don't be naughty for daddy, or I'll have to punish you." Harry chuckled, causing Louis to whine, but slowly stop. 

As Harry pulled his fingers out, he licked his hand and ran over his cock, trying to make it as slick as possible for Louis' pleasure. The last thing he wanted was for Louis to get hurt by not having lube. 

"Now Louis, it's going to sting a little more than usual since we do not have any lube. Tell me if it hurts too much and I'll stop baby." Harry said and Louis nodded, appreciating his gentleness.

As Louis started to lower himself onto Harry, they both let out a long moan. As Louis finally reached to the base of Harry's cock, he sat there for a moment. The stretch stung Louis and he felt the pain ripple through him. They stayed like this for a moment, Harry staring at Louis intently and waiting for Louis to say that he was fine for him to move. After about a minute or so, the burned started to subside and it turned into pleasure.

"It's okay to move now." Louis whimpered, and Harry took that as he que to start moving. 

He started off slow, allowing Louis to get used to the stretch. Even after many times of Louis getting fucked by Harry, he could never get used to the stretch. It was just that Harry was so big for him to handle sometimes. 

Soon enough, there was no more pain and it was all pleasure. Little moans and whimpers started to escape for Louis' mouth, and Harry started to develop a nice pace as he fucked up into Louis.

Harry and Louis connected lips and kissed each other messily as there was a symphony of groans and whines. 

Finally, Harry stopped his pace and Louis took over a bit. He quickly started bouncing on Harry's cock, whimpering as quickly bounced. 

"There you go, look at you. Riding daddy so good." Harry groaned as he started sucking once again on Louis' neck.

Louis couldn't form any words, so he just let out little whimpers and whines, bouncing as quickly and desperately on Harry's dick as possible. 

"Love your cock daddy. Makes me feel so full and so tight." Louis finally whimpered out, feeling complete and utter bliss.

As Louis started to grow tired of bouncing, Harry took over again, fucking up and into Louis. 

They both shifted and and this gave Harry the perfect angle to hit right into Louis' prostate, sending shockwaves down Louis' spine.

"Oh, fuck, daddy! Please, please, fuck me harder!" Louis screamed out, feeling heat coiling in his stomach.

"Yea baby? Love getting fucked by daddy's huge cock? Love being filled up?" Harry groaned out, starting to fuck even harder and faster into Louis.

"Yes daddy! Love getting fucked by daddy's huge cock! Love it!" Louis moaned. "Fuck, I'm gonna cum soon."

Harry was on the brink of his release also, he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"Cum for me princess. Cum for daddy." Harry whispered seductively.

"Fuck! I'm cumming daddy! Cumming for you, daddy!" Louis came with a shout, cum spurting up and onto his chest.

Feeling Louis tighten around his cock made Harry release too, continuing to fuck Louis through his orgasm. 

When they both came down from their highs, Harry pulled out slowly. Harry's cum was dripping out of Louis' abused hole, but he didn't care. They both snuggled up with each other on the trampoline, Louis feeling blissful and completely fucked out. 

"Thank you daddy. Made me feel so good." Louis thanked Harry.

"Always up to make my baby feel good." Harry whispered as they both cuddle under the starry sky.

It didn't last long though, because soon they were both inside and getting ready for bed, and if Louis said he didn't purposely put on an oversized shirt of Harry's with nothing else on for bed so he would be fucked again next morning, well, he would be lying.


End file.
